


42

by Artemis2121



Series: Hjerterom [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Den store kjærligheten, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Skandi Smut, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: - Hva skjer etter middag?Siste halvdel av kapittel 33 av "Plass til fem til?", men ingen forutsetning å ha lest den!Fremdeles Even-POV.





	42

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg skrev dette originalt som en del av "Plass til fem til?". Syntes imidlertid ikke det passet verken stilen eller ratingen, så jeg har valgt å poste det for seg selv.  
> Den kan helt fint leses som en one-shot, men har da i bunn og grunn lite plot. Om du foretekker hele sammenhengen og kanskje litt plot, kan den leses som en fortsettelse.  
> "Forrige kapittel" finner du her:  Plass til fem til? - kap. 33 <
> 
> Har jo skrevet dette for å poste det, men synes jammen det var litt mer skummelt enn jeg hadde tenkt!  
> Vil allikevel gjerne høre hva dere synes.  
> Er første gang jeg skriver/poster smut, så holder selvfølgelig pusten litt

Håndkledet jobbet hektisk gjennom håret til Even før han danderte det pent over skuldrene. Han var ivrig etter å bli ferdig på det klamme, fuktige badet nå. Etter en uke med våtservietter og vaskeservant var en dusj akkurat hva han trengte. Han hadde blitt stående under de sildrende strålene. Drømt seg bort og unnet seg selv å nyte hvordan vannet kjærtegnet huden. Fantasert om alt han ville gjøre med Isak bare han ble ferdig.

Isak hadde vært komplett uimotståelig fra det øyeblikket Even trådte innenfor terskelen til hjemmet deres. Sløvet konsentrasjonen hans med det dype, sjøgrønne blikket han fikk av og til. Sittet og betraktet han med lysten lysende i øynene, innrammet av lyse krøller og rødmende kinn.. Brystkassa som og antok mer og mer farge der han satt nærmest naken og spiste. Even var nære ved å overgi seg da Isak flyttet seg over i fanget hans og overfalt han med lengtende hender og utfordring i blikket.

Det føltes fantastisk å la seg rive med. Sette seg lagelig til for at Isak kunne kneppe opp skjorta hans og lene hodet bakover mens han nøt den deilige følelsen av tunge og lepper som slikket og kysset over halsen og kravebenet. Nøt hvordan hendene smøg seg på utsiden av lårene. Ned under bukselinningen hvor de klemte, masserte og presset seg mot han til pikken var stiv og fuktig. Det var en enorm øvelse i viljestyrke da Even endelig klarte å rive seg løs fra alt det. Særlig når Isak satte opp verdens søteste furtne uttrykk. Fortrakk de hovnende leppene sine i misfornøyde klynkelyder.

Nok en porsjon selvkontroll krevdes for ikke å la sin egen hånd gli over den harde pikken der i den dampende dusjen. Litt såpe over fingrene, det varme vannet blandet med forventningene til hva som skulle skje, kunne sendt han mot de høyeste tinder på et blunk. Bare at det viktigste manglet. Evens eneste motivasjon for å gjøre noe som helst akkurat nå. Isak, Isak, Isak.

Så Even ventet. Vasket håret, skrubbet seg grundig ren og ventet.

Stuedøra stod på gløtt. Innenfra hørtes romsterende lyder. Han ble stående og lytte. En skuff ble åpnet og lukket. Små gisp blandet seg inn i Isaks tunge pust. Even ville kjent igjen de lydene hvor som helst. Det ante han hva han kunne forvente da han åpna døra, men synet fikk han allikevel til å bli stående og glane. Hodet fyltes med bomull og kroppen fyrte på den gløden han allerede kjente, helt ut i fingre og tær.

Tuben med glid lå halvåpen og henslengt på nattbordet. Isak var helt naken, drapert over senga i en sittende liggende stjerneformasjon. Øynene var lukket og et hektisk rødskjær krøp ned fra kinnene og spredte seg over halsen og brystkassa. En hånd lekte med en knopp av en brystvorte. Even tok seg i å ville rekke armen ut. Føle, famle, utforske. Kile, klype - kanskje smake?

Den andre hånda til Isak lå stødig rundt den harde, innbydende pikken som duvet mot magen hans. Even slikket seg om munnen og lot seg synke hen i synet av hvordan hånda jobbet opp og ned i sirklende bevegelser langs skaftet. Isak hadde kastet hodet bakover i nytelse. Lårene var skilt godt fra hverandre. Munnet falt litt åpen og gispende små stønn gled ut av han med letthet. Han bare koste seg. Nøt hver lille bevegelse fra sin egen hånd.

«Jeg hadde tenkt å vente på deg,» sa han hest med et freidig smil på leppene. «Men så kom jeg på.. Hvor deilig du er. Bortkasta! At du stod naken i dusjen.. Uten meg. Måtte bare..uhh..» Han hev etter pusten. Sukket høylytt og åpnet øynene. Satte det slørete blikket sitt i han.

Så fortapt i sin egen ild at Even bare kunne stirre fjetret tilbake med vidåpen munn. Speile de begjærlige blikkene Isak sendte han. Det sitret i brystet og prikket nedover bena.

De tviholdt på øyekontakten mens Isak intensiverte håndbevegelsene. Hoftene fulgte takten i små støtende bevegelser. Først sakte, så med jagende intensitet. Den andre hånda grep om en vilkårlig sengetøyflik han hadde grabbet tak i. Han klynket i lange drag. Lukket øynene og trakk pusten skarpt inn i det han slapp seg helt løs. Kom skjelvende, desperat, ekstatisk. Even stirret forhekset, mens hvite striper av lyst pulserte ut av han. Landet på magen og brystet.

Hver gang var det som en ny fantasi gikk i oppfyllelse. Det var det vakreste synet Even visste om. Umulig å få nok. Han skulle gjerne tatt bilde om han hadde fått lov. Filmet, tegnet, risset han inn i hjertet sitt for alltid. Foreviget akkurat nå ved å fange det ville i blikket hans, den åpne munnen og den kattelignende lyden som sivet ut av den.

Isak fortsatte å leke med den myknende pikken til siste dråpe. Helt til hele kroppen slappet av og han ga fra seg et langt sukk. Sank tilfreds sammen, enda dypere ned i det myke, rene sengetøyet. Hendene løst langs siden. Salig, bekymringsløs, euforisk. Med beviset på den beste nytelsen smurt utover hele seg.

 

Først ble Even stående et øyeblikk i tafatt beundring. Så kjente han hvor kåt han selv var. Mer enn han trodde det var mulig å holde ut. Derfor krøp han varsomt opp i senga. Manøvrerte seg på alle fire over elskeren sin med knærne på hver side av hoftene. Støttet rumpa lett mot lårene hans. Bøyde hodet varsomt ned mot ansiktet til Isak, uten å legge seg over han. Forsiktig, for ikke å skjære hull i nytelsen.

«Det der var jævlig dårlig gjort.», hvisket han hest. Even mente å høres streng ut, men ordene ble desperate. Hans eget ansikt bare centimeter fra Isaks bedagelige smil. Så nær at han kunne kjenne Isaks milde pust over huden sin. Han lot nesa leke lett over Isaks.

«Var det vel ei? Det var dødsdigg!» Smilet ble bare enda bredere, nesten barnslig frydefullt. «Særlig når du så på meg. Jeg elsker at du ser på meg.»

«Ja, jeg la merke til det!» Et par hvite dråper hadde funnet veien opp til haka hans, og Even bøyde seg ned og slikket dem opp før han ga Isak et lett kyss. Lekte med lepper og tunge over smilet til kjæresten sin. Så rettet han seg opp og lente forsiktig mer av tyngden sin mot lårene hans. Håndkledet han hadde over skuldrene ble brukt til å tørke forsiktig av magen og brystet til Isak, som slikket seg smattende om munnen og strakk seg i velvære.

«Jeg, da?», spurte Even mens han slang håndkledet fra seg og gned håndbaken hardt mot pikken sin igjen. Litt irritasjon trengte igjennom. En dråpe utålmodighet.

«Slapp av! Bare kom nærmere!» Isak strålte og strakte armene kjærlig mot han. Det fantes ingen grenser for hvor deilig han var. «Du skal få! Jeg lovte jo det.» Hendene hans strøk oppover langs lårene til Even som for å invitere han til seg. «Måtte bare straffe deg litt fordi du ditcha meg for en dusj.» Freidigheten lå tjukt i stemmen. Even sukket forventningsfullt før han krabbet seg oppover kroppen til kjæresten sin.

Gliden var allerede framme på nytt, og Isak klemte ut en generøs klatt som han fordelte utover fingrene. Så hvilte han armene langs hoftene på Even. Ga fritt spillerom for hendene som følte seg fram. Klemte og masserte rundt rumpeballene før han beveget seg videre. Kilte forsiktig opp og ned rumpesprekken og fikk Even til å presse seg tilbake mot lekne fingertupper. Den ene hånda gled ertende rundt åpningen. Først florlett før han la på mer press. Fikk det til å gå et skjelv av boblende forventning gjennom hele Even.

«Godt?» Isak smilte så søtt at Even mistet evnen til å forme ord. Even presset seg instinktivt hardere mot fingrene som koste med han. Ville, trengte, måtte kjenne dem i seg. Alt i han beveget seg stormende kjapt og ulidelig sakte på en og samme tid. Han klarte ikke lenger å være stille. Hørte seg selv utstøte noen skikkelig kåte stønn. Utålmodige, desperate, men de virket oppildnende på Isak.

De kjærlige og samtidig konsentrerte blikkene Isak sendte han, fikk hjertet til å glitre frenetisk. Even hadde den deiligste kjæresten i verden! Om han bare kunne få mer av han. Mer berøring, mer hender, mer munn! Pikken hans hamret som besatt, og han forsøkte å ta tak i den, men Isak dyttet forsiktig bort hånden hans med kinnet sitt.

«Min!» sa han morskt og løftet hodet. Even hvinte og lente hele skrittet utålmodig mot han. Jaget etter å ha han nærmere. Lot han gni nesa og leppene mot den følsomme huden på innsiden av lårene. Snuse seg fram samtidig som en finger gled inn i han. Lekte seg med sirklende bevegelser mens Even gispet fram små, forventningsfulle nytelseslyder. Bortenfor seg selv, ute av stand til å holde noe tilbake.

Så beveget Isak nesa og den lukkede munnen sin over pikken hans. Endelig, endelig, endelig!

Han snuste seg opp og ned langs det harde skaftet, sveipet av og til over med tunga. Smakte, slikket i seg fukten. Virket ikke som han hadde noe hastverk med å ta Even i munnen, men Even hadde hastverk. Hamrende, hektisk hastverk.

«Isak!» Han hørte selv hvor opprømt og utålmodig han var. Alle nervene slo gnister av full styrke og fikk det til å svimle for han.

«Deilig, bby?» Isak så opp på han. Blikket så strålende tilfreds at det ga Even frysninger og heteslag om hverandre. Denne seigpiningen var nøye planlagt. En del av kveldens meny. «Vil du ha mer?» Han slapp taket fullstendig et øyeblikk og hvilte hodet på puta. Lot fingrene gli ut av han til ville protester fra hele kroppen til Even.

«Det vil jeg!» la Isak hviskende til. En glødende ripe som kom til overflaten i den rolige fasaden. Even bøyde seg ned og kysset han. En vond vinkel, men Isak møtte han på halvveien og kysset ble akkurat så vått og sultent som han hadde håpet. Smakte Isaks lidenskap og hans egen desperasjon i et og samme åndedrag.

«Ja. Alltid.», svarte han intenst. «Alltid mer av deg!» Isak klamret seg hengivent til han. Blodet pumpet i dobbel takt og bruste i ørene hans. Sommerfuglene holdt hjemme alene-fest et sted dypt inne i hjertet hans, for all oppmerksomhet var rettet andre steder.

Even strakk ut hånda og tok tak i en av de store putene de egentlig hadde fått for å pryde den oppredde senga. Stort sett gjorde de langt mer nytte som nakkestøtte. Han plasserte den forsiktig under hodet og nakken til Isak. Ville gjøre det så godt som mulig for han.

Isak grep ivrig tak rundt hoftene hans igjen. Fingrene lette målbevisst tilbake til det de holdt på med. Masserte, fingret, gled inn og ut av han og genererte deilige små lystpiler som fòr gjennom kroppen til Even. Isak fulgte han med øynene for hver lille bevegelse. Søkte etter gjenklang i ansiktstrekkene hans. Så på han med så mye kjærlighet og beundring at Even følte han kunne lette fra senga når som helst.

Så rettet han all oppmerksomhet mot den beinharde pikken. Studerte den med sult i blikket. Blåste lett før tungespissen smøg seg rundt og oppover langs skaftet. Etter hvert slikket han flate, brede striper med hele tunga. Det flimret for øynene på Even. Han så lysglimt og pulserende farger da leppene til Isak endelig la seg om penishodet og tunga fortsatte å svirre rundt og rundt tuppen.

Even ropte ut alt han følte på et språk som kun var deres eget. Isak jobbet seg dypere og dypere til munnen hans omsluttet hele pikken i fuktig varme og langtrukne bevegelser. Den ledige hånda hans koste med ballene og han begynte å lage små summelyder dypt nede i svelget som vibrerte gjennom hele Even. Gikk rett til hjertet. Minnet det omtåkede sinnet hans om på at det var Isak som gjorde dette med han. Vakre, fullkomne Isak som øste av all sin kjærlighet.

Vibrasjonene gikk over i skjelvinger. Han hørte Isaks stønn blande seg med sine egne. Even var hjelpeløs og ekstatisk. Høy på Isaks munn og hender. På all berøring fra mannen han elsket. Han ante ikke lenger tid eller sted. Det kjentes som de hadde gjort dette i uendelig tid og som de nettopp hadde begynt. Detaljer var uvesentlige Ekstasen drev han til å ønske seg hardere og fortere. Han kjente at Isak hadde lagt begge hendene på hoftene hans. Holdt han fast. Holdt han fra å støte dypere. Even vred på seg, knydde i frustrasjon. Ville ha mer. Mer tunge, mer lepper, mer kjærlighet. Han var så nære ved å komme at det kjentes som sekundet før crescendo.

Men Isak trakk seg tilbake. Skjøv Even litt fra seg. Lot pikken hans gli ut av munnen og lente hodet tungt mot puta. Even var så omtåket og ør at han knapt forstod hva som foregikk. Hørte et hvin av misnøye som på en eller annen måte kom fra han selv. Tankene hans hadde gått fullstendig i oppløsning og lå strødd utover hele rommet.

«Even… Bby? Slapp av!» Isak strakte armene mot han. Even lente seg nærmere. Higet etter han. Men Isak holdt han fast. La hendene på hver side av ansiktet hans. Kjærtegnet kinnet med tommelen, stirret han inn i øynene og tvang han til å fokusere. Det intense blikket eide han. Eide hver celle i kroppen hans og hver følelse han noen sinne hadde følt. Even ga dem frivillig fra seg. Han stirret han inn i øyene med så mye lyst og lidenskap at Even ville gått med på hva som helst der og da.

«Må ha deg! Ri meg?»

Et brennende forventningsfullt smil bredte seg over hele ansiktet til Isak mens han sa det. Han nikket heftig på hodet, som for å overbevise. Even trakk et langt åndedrag for å jorde seg. Lot pusten jevne seg ut og det hektiske, tindrende blodet roe ned. Nå kunne han se at Isak også var intenst påvirket av intimiteten de delte. Under den rolige kontrollen han hadde gitt inntrykk av, glødet lysten i øynene hans. Blikket holdt ingenting tilbake.

Bare et par kjærtegn fra Even over nakken og brystkassa fikk Isaks lyst til å rase mot Even som en bølge. Fikk han til å elske Isak enda litt mer selv om det egentlig ikke var mulig.

«Må kjenne deg.. Rundt meg.. Være i deg.. En del av deg..» Isak strevde for å forme ord, men var rask så fort Even nikket ivrig.

Han reiste opp Even så han ble stående på knærne og manøvrerte seg selv i sittende. Lente hodet tilbake mot veggen og forsynte seg grådig med glid nok en gang. Sløste med hva han fordelte over sin egen, ivrige pikk, klar for en ny runde. Even lot Isak gripe tak i hoftene og senke han sakte ned. Måtte lukke øynene og nyte følelsen av å bli fylt opp på den mest intime måten som finnes.

Så ble han holdt fast. Isak presset seg mot han til de var bryst mot bryst, armene flettet i hverandre. De så hverandre dypt inn i øynene og beveget seg simultant inn i et kyss som eskalerte til heftig klining og sakte gynging i hverandres takt. Even overga seg fullstendig til nytelsen av alt Isak var for han. Isak fylte han opp. Gled inn og ut av han. Stadig dypere. Økte rytmen, beveget seg i bestemte, eksplosive drag. Traff rett igjen og igjen. Sendte gnister gjennom han og fikk verden rundt dem til å glitre.

Sex med Isak hadde aldri vært bedre og falmet aldri. Even elsket de hemningsløse kjærlighetserklæringene som lå i hver bevegelse, hvert kjærtegn, hver ukontrollerte lyd. Alt var så perfekt at Even kjente tårer renne nedover kinnene. Et eller annet sted på veien føltes det som om hjertet hans hadde blitt Isak-formet og kuppet all makt over han.

Isak hadde lagt vekk balansen. Så ør at han så ut som han hadde glemt hva han holdt på med. Så Even grep det lille han hadde igjen av kontroll. Red Isak i voldsomme tak. Overveldet han. Tok tak i hånden hans og la den rundt pikken sin. Lot han føre den opp og ned langs skaftet. Lengtende etter å bli med over den siste kneika.

Alle fornuftige tanker fikk vinger og forlot rommet. Hoftene deres møttes i harde, raske støt. De ulte i kor. Visste knapt hvor den ene sluttet og den andre begynte. Alt var henrykte, ekstatiske skjelvinger der de kom sammen. Loset hverandre gjennom. Dynket hverandre i nytelse, beruselse, kjærlighet. Klamret seg til hverandre i et favntak som startet hektisk før det bedagelig dovnet hen.

Tungpustet veltet de hverandre over ende. Hvert sitt salige smil om munnen. Hvisket andpustne kjærlighetserklæringer til hverandre der de landet. Tørket forsiktig av hverandre med håndklærne de skjødesløst hadde slengt fra seg. Møtte hverandre med myke kyss og varsomme ord.

Even krøp opp og inntil Isak og lot han legge armene rundt han. Boret hodet inn i halsgropen hans og snuste inn lukten hans blandet med sin egen. Kunne ikke komme nært nok. Fordi alt dette.. Isak og han. Alt som hadde vært. Han og Isak. Alt de ville bli. Føltes som meningen med livet. Som selve svaret. På livet, universet. Alt. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tittelen?  
> Vel, 21 +21 er 42 som tilfeldigvis også er svaret på livet, universet og alt <3
> 
> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment


End file.
